Outlanders
Outlanders is the name given to animals who are inhabitants of the Outlands. Initially, only some of the animals here follow the Circle of Life and there were little to no rules for those who choose to ignore it. However, after a female hyena named Jasiri becomes the ruler of the Outlands, most, if not, all of the animals gain a newfound respect for the Circle of Life. Living Members Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a member of Janja's Clan. Cheezi is prone to heavy laughter and sticking his tongue out, though has a much tougher grip on his mission than his friend, Chungu. Like the rest of Janja's clan, Cheezi is greedy and gluttonous, with no respect for the Circle of Life. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is a member of Janja's Clan. Chungu isn't very bright, and seems to rely on Janja to make decisions for him. He also appears to have a poor memory. He has an appreciation for Janja's jokes, and often chuckles. Dogo Main article: Dogo Dogo is a sneaky young male jackal who is a member of Reirei's Pack. He is the son of Reirei and Goigoi, and the sibling of numerous jackal pups. Dogo is a scheming jackal pup who is fully capable of performing acts against the Circle of Life. He enjoys pleasing his mother, Reirei and appears to have taken after her when it comes to feigning pleasantness, and is quite proud of doing so. Dogo's Siblings Main article: Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings are a group of crafty young jackal pups who are members of Reirei's Pack. They are the sons and daughters of Reirei and Goigoi, and the brothers and sisters of Dogo and Kijana. Despite appearing innocent, they are crafty and very much take after their mother, Reirei. They are sneaky enough to feign their innocence at her demand. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is a an adult male jackal who is Reirei's mate. He has the same devious nature as Reirei, but is a follower rather than a leader. He is very submissive to her, never questioning his actions. He also loves to sleep, and is not pleased when he is disturbed from his rest. Jasiri Main article: Jasiri Jasiri is a friendly female hyena and one of the few who respect the Circle of Life in the Outlands. Janja Main article: Janja Janja is a scheming male hyena who leads a hyena clan that live in the Outlands. Kenge Main article: Kenge Kenge is a ferocious male monitor lizard that lives in the Outlands. Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is a male crocodile who was banished from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. He was a former member of Makuu's float and is leader of his own float. Kijana Main article: Kijana Kijana is a sneaky young jackal. She is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi. Madoa Main article: Madoa Madoa is a friendly hyena and the sister of Jasiri. Lioness Main article: Lioness Lioness is a lioness who llives in the Outlands. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a smart hyena that lives in the Outlands. Njano Main article: Njano Njano is a blue-tongued skink and a member of Shupavu's Group Nyeusi Main article: Nyeusi Nyeusi is a stealthy skink and is a member of Shupavu's Group. Nyata Main article: Nyata Nyata 'is a purple skink and member of Shupavu's Group Nduli ''Main article: Nduli '''Nduli is a dangerous crocodile who was banished from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. He is a follower of Kiburi. Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is a scheming jackal who has her own pack. Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is a skeptical skink who serves as a spy for Ushari. Sumu Main article: Sumu Sumu is a scorpion who stung Simba under Scar's orders. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a bulky crocodile who was banished from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. He is a follower of Kiburi. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a crafty hyena who lives in the Outlands. Tunu Main article: Tunu Tunu is a shy hyena pup. Waza Main article: Waza Waza 'is a dark blue skink and member of Shupavu's Group. Wema ''Main article: Wema '''Wema is a shy hyena pup. Deceased Members Scar Main article: Scar Scar was the former leader of the Lion Guard, as well as the former king (the latter he got after killing his older brother, Mufasa, and later lost after being defeated by his nephew Simba and becoming a ghost). His greed ultimately caused him to lose both positions, one after another. Years later he returns as a ghost, and plots revenge against Simba by attempting to take over and destroy the Pride Lands, however, he is thwarted by Kion, the son of Simba, and is defeated forever. Zira Main article: Zira Zira is a lioness who lives in the Outlands. She is the leader of the Outsiders, and the mother of Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani. At some point, she plotted against Simba, before being betrayed by Kovu and Vitani, which lead to her death. Nuka Main article: Nuka '' '''Nuka' is a male lion who lived in the Outlands. He is the son of Zira and the older brother of Kovu and Vitani. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a cobra that lived in the Pride Lands but starts living in the Outlands after getting trampled many times by the Lion Guard. He quickly teams up with Janja to revive Scar in their hostile plot against Simba but after months of battling with the Lion Guard, in a final attempt to destroy Kion, Ushari is thwarted by Bunga, the Lion Guard's Bravest, and falls to his death. Animals *Chameleons *Hyenas *Hyraxes *Jackals *Lions *Vultures *Jerboas *Mice *Rainbow Agamas *Bats *Ants *Butterflies *Cockroaches *Caterpillars *Cobras *Crocodiles *Termites *Skinks *Dung Beetles *Moths *Monitor Lizards *Crows *Scorpions *Mole-rats *Lizards Category:Outlanders Category:Characters